


Whumptober Day 25 - Humiliation

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [23]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Atlas CEO Rhys, Beating, Big warning this is gonna get REALLY dark, Captured, Collars, Face-Fucking, Fear, Forced to Kneel, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I'll update the tags as it gets darker, Jack's AI is mentioned, Kneeling, Light Petting, Locked In, Loss of Control, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Oh Rhys you're in deep shit now, Or at least it's getting there, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, So you can skip those if you don't want to read that stuff, Stabbing, Submission, There will be warnings before the BAD chapters, Threats of Violence, Torture, Trapped, Trembling, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Zer0 is mentioned, cornered, defiant Rhys, helpless Rhys, knife-point, like super dark, mentions of the other Vault Hunters - Freeform, or sword-point I guess, playing with hair, shaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Katagawa Jr. made defeating Atlas look easy, but what will he do with its former CEO now that his company is no more?No better way to start then by breaking his spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

“You should’ve joined the family, Rhys.”

Sighing heavily, Rhys rolled his eyes, glaring up at Katagawa Jr. and trying to fight the rising panic from being trapped.

“I heard you the first 50 times, Katagawa. What do you think I’m deaf or something?” Sass was a coping mechanism that Rhys had used for years, he knew it often just made his situation worse, but at least it kept the panic at bay.

Scoffing, Katagawa simply stalked forward, closing in on the ex-CEO who was desperately trying to keep his hands from shaking. “Oh, Rhys Rhys Rhys…we could’ve been friends! Pals! Best buddies! But you just couldn’t swallow your damn pride could you?”

Stopping with barely a foot between them, Katagawa smirked and let his eyes drift to the ground briefly. “Get on your knees.”

“What?” Eyes blowing wide, Rhys went to take a step back but found he had already reached the wall. Gaze nervously turning back to Katagawa, Rhys tried not to cower as he shook his head, voice barely more than a whisper, “N-no.”

“No?” Tilting his head, the smirk dropped and Katagawa pressed forward, raising his sword to hover beside his captive’s neck. “I don’t think you understand your position, Rhys. You will kneel either way, the only question is whether or not you need to bleed first.”

The threat of injury had Rhys dropping before he could even think to stop himself. His knees met the hard floor with a thud, the pain from the impact uncomparable to the humiliation he felt as a laugh rang out above him.

Long fingers carded through his hair, Rhys shuddering at the touch, “See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” The defeated man didn’t even have to look to know that that smug smirk was back on Katagawa’s face. It took everything he had to fight the whimpers and tears that wanted to escape.

Those same cold fingers brushed along his jaw, tightening harshly on his chin and forcing Rhys’ to look up at his tormentor. The malicious glint in Katagawa’s eyes was the final straw, terror breaking through Rhys’ facade as he shook helplessly. 

“You’re going to join the family, Rhys. But don’t worry, I’ll take _good_ care of you…”


	2. Atlas Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rhys in his grasp, Katagawa barely has to lift a finger to finish off the last of Atlas' rebellion. The merging process has begun and Rhys can only hope that Katagawa doesn't decide to kill him once it's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted more and your wish is my command!
> 
> Big thanks to whatthefuckisasweep for beta reading this chapter!!

Mere minutes after Katagawa got Rhys on his knees, Maliwan soldiers broke through the last of Atlas HQ's defenses, and the war was all but over. Dragged to his feet and marched through halls that used to be his, Rhys couldn't help but wonder where the hell the Vault Hunters were. He was their ally! He had promised to help them open the Vault! Why did they abandon him when they were needed most?

A small shuttle waited for them at landing pad 7. Ironic, it was where Katagawa ruined Rhys' first and best plan to defeat him. 4 guards accompanied him and Katagawa onboard, the rest staying behind to help hold down the captured base.

Roughly shoved into a seat, Rhys froze when restraints clamped down on his wrists. Maniacal laughter rang in his ears, blue flashing at the edge of his vision, memories flooding forth to taunt the ex-CEO. A firm shake of the head chased them away, but the familiarity of Rhys' situation kept him on edge, nervously watching as the guards milled around, settling in as the shuttle took off.

"Don't worry we'll be there shortly!"

Glaring up at Katagawa, Rhys squirmed in his seat, trying his best to look intimidating as he growled, "Where is _there_?" Slender fingers grasped Rhys' chin once more, keeping his gaze on Katagawa as the man chuckled and smirked, "Why, your new home, Rhys! You'll learn to love it I promise." Manicured nails dug into skin, his already vile smirk turning dangerous, "Trust me, you want to. As you'll be spending the rest of your life there."

Eyes shooting wide, Rhys tried to shake his head but Katagawa's grip held him still, "N-no! I won't be your prisoner! Y-you can't keep me!" Struggling harder, Rhys yanked on the restraints, Echo-Eye flaring to life in a desperate attempt to hack something, anything that could help him escape.

All he got was a painful shock, body seizing as the electricity rippled through him. Panting heavily, he slumped forward in the seat when it faded, whining quietly as a hand ran through his hair. "It's alright, Rhys. I know it's scary right now, but you'll come around. IF you behave I can make your life more luxurious and comfortable than you ever dreamed. But if you fight me-"

Fingers tightening in brunette locks, Katagawa yanked Rhys' head back, sneering down at the shaking man. "-I _will _make your life a living hell. Is that what you want?" Fear and pain had Rhys trembling and sniffling as he tried to hold back tears. But he couldn't just give in, not yet. He didn't give in to Jack, he wouldn't let some wanna-be family runt turn him into a coward.

Curling his hands into fists, Rhys matched Katagawa's sneer, discretely running a message program in the background while he jerked out of the grip on his hair. "Screw you, Katagawa. You caught me off guard back in the base, I won't submit to you again. I'll die fighting you!"

Pain exploded in his cheek, the unexpected slap making Rhys' head swing to the side. Even as the world spun though he noticed the blinking icon in the corner of his vision. Laughing despite himself, the former company man straightened up in his seat, grinning at his enraged captor. "Aw, can't control your temper? I see why you were your father's least favorite."

Rhys expected the insult to piss Katagawa off, but what he didn't expect was the sword stabbing past his ear, plunging into the hull of the ship. Eyes wide and heart in his throat, Rhys held his breath, waiting for some kind of bodily harm.

It never came.

Exhaling sharply, Katagawa leaned in until his and Rhys' noses were almost touching. "Oh, Rhys...You don't get it yet..." Like a switch had been flipped he stood up, yanking the blade out of the wall and holding it low at his side. "You'll be mine whether you want it or not." Pale fingers stroked his cheek, playing with one end of his mustache, "Hmm...we will have to get rid of that ugly thing... Well, we can worry about that when we reach the Zanara!"

"What!" Rhys burst out, shock clear in his eyes. "B-but I blew it up!" If Katagawa's responding laugh was anything to go by, the cyborg had clearly missed something. 

"Rhys! Buddy! Do you really think I would let destroying my favorite ship be _that _easy!" Literally slapping his knees as he cackled, Katagawa grinned down at Rhys, "It was a decoy, silly. The Zanara is still without a scratch!" Leaning in way too close for comfort, the snickering man brushed his lips against Rhys' ear, practically purring as he ran a hand over his captive's arm, "We're gonna have so much fun... I hope you didn't forget that it's a pleasure yacht, Rhys. Think of all the things we can do~"

Rhys shuddered and Katagawa laughed, releasing his arms only to drag him to his feet. The shuttle had docked during their discussion and Rhys was led onto a ship he thought had been destroyed. 

A few moans echoed down the hall, further driving home the fact that Rhys was on a frigging _pleasure yacht. _Flanked by guards, Rhys had no choice but to continue deeper and deeper into the ship until the procession stopped. A huge set of doors stood before them and Katagawa approached one side, making sure Rhys saw as his eye and palm were scanned. The doors swung open and Rhys was shoved forward suddenly, crashing to the ground in Katagawa's quarters.

Groaning, Rhys pushed up onto his hands and knees, joints popping and cracking painfully. "Ow..." He didn't notice as the doors were closed and locked behind him, only to cry out in pain when he was grabbed by the hair, dragged violently across the room. Kicking and yelling futilely, Rhys could only throw his hands out to catch himself when he was tossed down, landing hard on...pillows

Looking down, he was shocked to find that he was laying on a pile of incredibly soft and fluffy pillows. "What the-" Rhys turned to ask Katagawa what the fuck he was doing when something wrapped around his neck, pulling harshly until there was a soft _click _and Rhys was released.

Scrambling back, Rhys' hands flew to his neck, scrabbling at the collar Katagawa had fastened tight on him. _WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FU-_"WHAT THE HELL!! Get this thing off me, Katagawa!!"

Hands resting on his hips, Rhys' captor smiled smugly down at him, shaking his head like a he was a disapproving parent, "Tsk tsk, Rhys. That's no way to talk to your owner! You better behave or I'll have you sleeping on the metal ground instead!"

_Wait...what the...what the FUCK!?!?!?!?_

"You-you can't be serious!?!?!" Practically squeaking, Rhys shook his head wildly, "No no no no!! Y-you can't do this! I-I'm a fucking person! You can't-you can't keep people as pets!!!" Scooting back so far he hit the wall, Rhys stared up at Katagawa with a new type of fear in his eyes, "M-my friends will come get me!! Z-Zer0 will come!! You c-can't keep me forever! E-Even if th-th-they d-d-d-do't I-I'll f-find a w-way t-t-to esc-sc-scape!!! A-a-and then I'll b-b-blow this sh-ship up for r-r-real! Th-that's a p-p-promise!!"

Katagawa said nothing for a moment, then he burst out into laughter. "Oh my-do you even hear yourself, Rhys? Pfff hahaha!!!" He shook his head like Rhys had told the funniest joke in the universe. "You're-pff-you're not leaving! You can try but then I'll just have to hurt you!"

In a sudden flash, he was right in Rhys' face, _damn that Zer0 tech, _and raked dark eyes over Rhys' cowering form. "Go ahead. Try and fight me. I already have a fitting punishment in mind." Fingers hooked in the metal loop on the front of Rhys' collar, "Wanna find out what it is?"

Struggling to breathe in such close proximity to Katagawa, Rhys shuddered and closed his eyes, turning his head away from the twisted man. "N-no..." His mask was falling, stubborn attitude washed away by the fear of whatever Katagawa had planned. Letting out a shaky breath, Rhys let go of his pride, whimpering weakly when hot breath ghosted against his cheek. "I-I'm sorry...I don't...I don't want to be p-p-punished...p-please forgive me."

The tension was so thick Katagawa could've cut it with his sword, but after a moment of silence the man sighed heavily and pulled back, "Too bad, I was looking forward to breaking you. But not to worry! I'm sure you'll slip up later down the line!" Striding toward the door, Katagawa chuckled and paused just before leaving, glancing back at his quivering captive that was yet to move away from the wall. "Don't even think about trying to leave this room. You won't get past the biometric security and even if you do that collar is fitted with a shock device. One step over the threshold and you'll be writhing in agony! See you later, buddy!"

Slamming the door behind him, Katagawa left Rhys there, sitting on the floor and shaking like a leaf. He tried to stand, only for his legs to turn to jelly, stumbling and falling back onto the pillows. Sniffling quietly, Rhys pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and hiding his face in the tiny space. _No no no no no...Zer0...Lorelai....Vault Hunters...hell I'll take Jack's AI just SOMEONE SAVE ME!!_

Silent tears fell, soaking Rhys' sleeve as he rocked back and forth slowly.

_Someone....anyone...please..._

_....please help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa!! I hope chapter 2 lived up to y'all's expectations! And don't worry! More will be coming soon! I'm turning this shit into a full-fledged fic!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make me the happiest writer in the world~


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for how long it's taking me to get the next chapter out. Unfortunately one of my dogs passed away yesterday so it's a bit hard to focus on writing at the moment. I'll do what I can though, the chapter is partially finished and will be done soon. Sorry again for the delay.


	4. First Day on The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The message got through, but will help arrive in time to save Rhys before he's ruined beyond saving? Katagawa has plans for him, but the CEO of Atlas is stubborn, and a new player could shift the field in either's favor....
> 
> All in all...
> 
> Good luck, Rhys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: 
> 
> Non-Consensual Body Modification  
Heavy Abuse

The message was short and desperate. It barely slipped past Katagawa’s hacking, evidenced by the corruption fragmenting the code. 

** _Rhys>>>-ˆK̶̝̄̆ȧ̶̢͉̔t̵̐̿͊͝-Â̵͘͠t̷̒̎l̸͋̄a̶̿̔̚ș̵͓͊͜ ̷͝h̸q̸̂͒̾͊̂-̶̾h̶̎͝e-?”l̸̛͂p̴̥̉͊͐ m̶̋̈́e̵̩͒̔ p̶͒͛ľ̵͒e̶͠a̵̓ś̶e-///_ **

Looking over the message, Rhys’ emergency contact growled low in their throat. Pulling out their Echo they opened a group call, all members immediately picking up, worry on their faces. Grip nearly crushing the device, they sent a set of coordinates to the group as they seethed with rage,

“We need to meet.”

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Katagawa had been gone for 1 hour, 28 minutes, 52 seconds, and Rhys hadn’t moved an inch. He didn’t know the exact range of the collar, not trusting that it would only go off if he left the room. So he played it safe, staying on the pile of pillows and contemplating the reality of his new situation.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, Rhys finally gathered the courage to stand and investigate, only for the door to open. Katagawa walked back in with a grin on his face, it only grew when he saw Rhys still by the pillows. “Good boy waiting for me, Rhys!!” Condescendingly patting his captive on the head, Kat chuckled and Rhys cringed away from the touch. 

“Not like I could go anywhere…” The snark was automatic and Rhys immediately regretted it. Katagawa glared down at him and suddenly Rhys was looking at the other side of the room. His cheek stung, already flushing a bright red from the hard slap.

“Don’t. Test me. Other executives would’ve killed you by now.” Lips curling into a sadistic smirk, Katagawa forced Rhys to meet his eyes with a delicate guiding touch to his chin. “You are only alive because I will it. I suggest you keep that in mind. _ Pet _.” Delighting in the way Rhys trembled under his touch, Katagawa let his fingers dance over his captive’s neck, coming to rest at the base of his skull. Grasp light but firm, he guided him to the door, about to step out when Rhys jerked back with a frightened yelp.

Glancing back at the startled man, Katagawa raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, when it clicked. “Ahhhh...I see.” He chuckled softly, reaching out to take hold of Rhys’ arm and drag him back to the door, “It’s alright, buddy. I deactivated the boundary when I came in.” Katagawa’s grip turned painful as he steered them down the corridors, all Rhys’ attempts to pull away thwarted by the gloved hand.

Shaking with the force of his fear, Rhys glanced around nervously as he was dragged down the halls. Daring a look at Katagawa, the cyborg mustered up the courage to speak, “W-where are you taking me?” Silence was his answer until he was jerked to a stop in front of a door. When Rhys glanced up at Katagawa, his kidnapper was smiling slyly down at him, opening the door and shoving him into the room without a word.

Looking up once he regained his balance, Rhys froze. In the center of the room sat a reclining chair similar to one you would find at the dentist’s, except this one had thick leather cuffs on the arms and footrest. Rhys was about to run when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, “Time to get you cleaned up, buddy.” 

Without further pretense, Katagawa dragged Rhys to the chair, easily fending off his struggles. The terrified captive tried to swing at him with his cybernetic, but Katagawa ducked out of the way, using the moment to strap down Rhys’ human arm. Tugging at the cuff, Rhys tried another swing but just got a harsh slap for his troubles. In no time at all, both his arms were restrained and his feet quickly followed.

Shaking helplessly in the chair, Rhys watched Katagawa with wide eyes, fear spiking when the man selected a knife from the cart next to him. “No no nononono!! W-wait a second!! W-we can f-figure this out!! L-let’s t-talk-k about th-this!! P-please!!” Katagawa just laughed, grabbing Rhys’ jaw to hold his head still. 

“Don’t worry, buddy! This will only hurt if you struggle!” Despite the not-so-subtle warning, Rhys still tried to squirm away. At least he did until the blade met skin. Falling deathly still, he struggled to keep his breathing steady as the sharp edge dragged across his face, shearing away his mustache. The process took several slow passes, more and more hair falling away with each one. 

When Katagawa pulled away, Rhys was perfectly clean-shaven, not a single nick left in the blade’s wake. Scared eyes watched Katagawa put the knife down, only to pick up what looked like a screwdriver. What he was about to do didn’t click until he grabbed Rhys’ cybernetic arm to hold it steady.

“NO!!” Thrashing wildly, Rhys begged and pleaded, tears spilling over as he tried to get his arm away from Katagawa. “Please please please!! Please don’t take my arm please! I-I need it _ please!! _ ” That sly smile was back, chilling Rhys to his core as the screwdriver began loosening the first bolt connecting his arm to his shoulder. _ It’s useless, _ he realized with a start, _ nothing I say will change his mind… _

Screws fell and so too did Rhys’ head. Tears dripped into his lap, sobs slipping out as one by one the fastenings of his arm were undone. The feeling of his arm disconnecting was heart-wrenching, despite not being on his feet Rhys felt off-balance immediately. The pain of the loss, the feeling of missing a part of himself, it was as acute as the day his human limb was mangled beyond saving.

So lost in his grief, Rhys didn’t realize Katagawa had returned to his side until a gentle hand was under his jaw, tilting his face up to the light. “Don’t worry, pet.” That vile smile chilled Rhys to his core, “I got you a new one!” Releasing his chin, Katagawa turned away, only to come back with something that made Rhys want to puke. In manicured hands sat a smooth cybernetic arm, painted with the bright colors of the Maliwan Corporation. 

Gagging, Rhys lurched to the side, losing the last of his meager breakfast from hours before. Gentle fingers brushed through his hair as he heaved, coughing and groaning as the knots in his stomach finally began to unravel. Sitting upright slowly, Rhys turned bleary eyes to Katagawa, wincing when he saw the disgusted grimace on his face. “Perhaps you don’t deserve this just yet.” He set the arm aside, eyeing the mess Rhys had made as he returned to his pet’s side, “Seeing as you clearly don’t have the _ simple _manners required to not vomit all over my floor!”

Tsking softly as he released Rhys’ remaining wrist, Katagawa dragged Rhys to his feet, forcing him to leave his arm behind as he was yanked out of the room by his collar. “I wanted to have you wearing my tech when we went live,” Katagawa growled in Rhys’ ear, nails digging into his arm, “But I suppose being stripped of your own tech will have to do for now.”

Hauling Rhys into a different room, Katagawa guided him to a chair seated in front of a wide desk. With a harsh shove, Rhys was planted in the seat, eyes shooting to the paper and pen before him. The contract looked so innocent in the fluorescent lights, but Rhys knew what it contained. Signing the paper would be the end. The end of everything he had built. Katagawa would destroy Atlas and add the scraps to his empire while Rhys became a simple slave.

Rhys could not sign. He ** _would _ **not sign, and he told Katagawa as much by crumpling up the contract and tossing it across the room. “Screw you. I’ll never hand over Atlas.” 

He didn’t know how he expected Katagawa to react, but a punch to the jaw probably should have been considered. The sudden blow had Rhys rocking to the side, but before he could fall out of the chair, Katagawa grasped his shoulder, pulling him up and shoving his face down onto the table. Pinned to the desk, Rhys could only squirm weakly as hot breath puffed by his ear, “You. Will. Sign. ** _IT._ **” 

Throwing his elbow back with all the force he could muster, Rhys could’ve cried tears of joy when he felt the blow connect. Using his brief moment of freedom to scramble away, he glared at Katagawa and curled his hand into a shaky fist, “Never. Atlas is _ MINE. _You can’t fucking have it!!”

Perhaps if Rhys had seen the remote in Katagawa’s hand he would’ve backed down, or at least been able to brace himself, but he didn’t and the sudden shock had him _ screaming. _Electricity shot through him, hand flying to his neck to tug on the collar as it electrocuted him over and over again until Rhys collapsed to the ground. He was on the verge of blacking out when the shocks finally stopped, he didn’t get a break though, a kick slamming into his side heartbeats after the collar deactivated.

Each and every strike had Rhys crying out in pain on the cold floor. He tried to curl in on himself but Katagawa just kicked him hard, rolling him onto his back and stomping on his chest. Blow after blow pounded into him and Rhys swore he felt something crack when Katagawa’s obviously-steel-toed boots rammed into his ribcage. 

Fingers twisted in dark locks, dragging Rhys kicking and screaming out of the room. Another shock of the collar though and he fell silent. He’d fought hard, he’d succeeded in preventing Atlas’ final death, now...now he had to survive. It hurt to be thrown into Katagawa’s quarters, but Rhys didn’t scream. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in order to remain silent.

Expensive shoes clicked on metal flooring as Katagawa stalked up to Rhys, towering over the prone prisoner. “Oh Rhys….what am I ever going to do with you?” Leaning over to caress his captive’s cheek, he smiled darkly, “I know you think your friends are going to save you. I know that’s why you’re resisting. But don’t worry-” Knee slamming into Rhys’ gut as he kneeled on him, Katagawa’s gentle touch turned harsh, nails drawing blood as he forced Rhys to meet his eyes,

“I’ll beat the hope out of you in no time.”

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


_ BZZT BZZT BZZT _

“Ugh…” A tanned hand reached out to pick up the buzzing Echo, screen lighting up to show a message from one Katagawa Jr. Head of Mergers and Acquisitions at Maliwan.

** _Katagawa>>> I have taken quite the interest in your shows and would like to host a special show on my ship The Zanara. You will be paid triple the usual if you choose to accept this offer. _ ** **** __  
** _  
_ ** **** _I look forward to seeing your work in person Mr. Doppelman._

Mismatched eyes lit up at the promise of tripled pay and in seconds a message was sent to his agent to arrange the show. Just as he reached over to crack open a second beer, his Echo buzzed again with a message that it was time for his 4 o’clock performance. Chuckling lightly, Timothy Lawrence stood and grinned at himself in the mirror of his personal dressing room, 

“Showtime, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I know it's been a long gap between chapters but if you checked "chapter 3" you'll understand why. Still, sorry it took so long! Inspiration refused to flow for some sections of this chap but in the end, I got it done! Hope y'all enjoyed it!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are a light in the dark~


	5. Stacheless and Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deprived of his siegestache and arm, Rhys finds himself more helpless than ever. Though he refuses to give up yet, resisting as much as he can while silently praying that a rescue will happen before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of noncon is in this chapter. There is a warning before it starts and one after is ends, so you can skip around it by doing a good old command F and inputting noncon.

2 weeks had passed since Rhys had been taken and nothing had come from the lost CEO after his one broken message. Then, out of the blue, a broadcast was sent out over all Echo channels. The feed stuttered to life to show Rhys sitting before a gaudy desk in Maliwan colors. Bruises marred his pale skin, dark bags under his eyes, or well, _ eye _, his Echo one had been torn out, viciously, by the looks of it, along with his cybernetic arm.

A sleek metal collar encircled his neck, red lights blinking threatening on the side. Footsteps sounded through the feed, an immaculately dressed figure walking into frame to place a possessive hand on Rhys’ shoulder. Katagawa Jr. flashed a dangerous smile at the camera, fingering digging into tattered clothing and abused skin. “You know what do say, pet. You know what to do.”

Rhys lifted his hand, the limb trembling uncontrollably as he picked up a pen, staring down at a document sitting on the desk. He moved to sign it, but paused before ink met paper. Looking up into the camera, a single tear rolled down his cheek, “Don’t stop fighting.” 

With a cry of rage, Rhys spun and sunk the pen into Katagawa’s arm. His captor screamed in pain, jerking away only to backhand him hard, sending Rhys flying out of the chair. Yanking out the pen, Katagawa cursed and advanced on the fallen CEO, blood splattering on the lens as he struck at him just off-camera. An agonized scream rang out, cut off as the feed went dark.

A quiet sob directed the gathered group’s attention to one of their members. The kind bandit was curled in on himself, shoulders shaking with the force of his anguish. Gentle arms wrapped around him, pulling the small man into a comforting embrace as finely painted nails stroked through his unruly hair, 

“We’ll find him. I promise. We’ll find him and bring him home.”

~~~

“Stupid! Ungrateful! Disrespectful!” 

Each word was accentuated with a crack of the whip Rhys had come to know all too well. Fire flared across his back and Rhys screamed, slumping in his chains despite his determination to resist until he passed out again. 

He’d lost count of how many lashes it was this time, only knowing how relieved he was when they stopped coming. Nails dug into his jaw, Katagawa wrenching his head back to glare down at him, “How many times must I teach you, pet? You. Are. ** _Mine._ ** ” Pinning his face against the wall, Katagawa brings a knife to press under Rhys’ eye.

“I wonder how you would look, stumbling around unable to see, completely deprived of a sense.” He leans in, whispering in Rhys’ ear, “I bet it’d be _hot. _ ” A thrill ran through him as Rhys whimpered and squeezed his eye shut.

“N-no...please…I...I-I’m sorry….I’m sorry, s-sir...” 

Chuckling darkly, Katagawa takes the knife away, tossing it into one of the room’s far corners. “Though...on second thought, it would be disappointing to not see the fear in your eye anymore.” 

Anger fading to a dull simmer, Katagawa unlocked the shackle around Rhys’ wrist, and his grasp slipped down from Rhys’ hair to the collar, grasping the leash attached. He yanked it as he stood, dragging Rhys to crawl beside him.

Rhys whined in pain as he struggled to keep up with Katagawa. Only having one arm made it difficult to crawl, and Rhys was forced to rely on tugs to the collar to help him get along. Even more humiliating was how Katagawa made him move that way as they went down the hall. That way every single guest, servant, and guard could see Rhys being dragged, half-naked, to his next destination.

Despite the extra strain it puts on his windpipe, Rhys kept his head down, not willing to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing his face while he was treated like a pet. 

Led into a dark room, Rhys shivered, The air was frigid, and he didn’t have a shirt to keep him warm. Sitting back on his heels when Katagawa let go of the leash, he kept his head bowed, hugging himself with his one arm.

**(Warning: Noncon past this point)**

Circling around his captive, Katagawa gripped his chin, tilting his head up so he could look him in the eye. “Hmm...you look so pretty on your knees, pet.” Free hand dropping to palm himself through his pants, Katagawa grinned as Rhys’ eye followed the action, widening comically when he realized what was coming.  
  


“There we go. Now you get it, hm?”

Unbuckling his belt and pulling down his fly, Katagawa fished himself out of his teal and orange boxers, hard length standing at attention. “What do you think, pet? Can you take all of it?”

Rhys’ gaze is fixed forward, mouth slightly agape as he stares at the cock inches from his face. Finding his voice after a beat, he stutters out weak pleas. “K-ka-sir! S-sir please...I-I don’t-I don’t want this sir...p-please don’t-don’t do this s-sir…”

Laughing, Katagawa shakes his head and grips Rhys’ hair and presses his face into his crotch. “You’re not getting out of this, pet. So I suggest you open your mouth or I’ll have to get _rough. _” He yanks on Rhys’ hair as a warning, a few strands coming loose in his hand.

Rhys looks like he wants to protest, revulsion making him gag slightly when Katagawa smears precum over his lips. But in the end, his survival instincts overwhelm his pride, and Rhys opens his mouth, letting his tongue loll out to complete the obscene sight.

Katagawa hums in delight, praising his pet as he slides into the wet warmth of Rhys’ waiting mouth. He moans softly when Rhys gags around him, the vibrations feeling wonderful. Rocking in and out, Katagawa sets a slow pace, but each thrust drives deeper and deeper. 

Rhys tries to shove him off but he’s far too weak. Katagawa is thick and long and Rhys’ jaw aches from being forced so wide to accommodate for the girth. Closing his eyes, Rhys tries to dissociate from the situation, but each painful thrust makes it impossible. Katagawa hits the back of his throat and Rhys throws up a bit in his mouth, swallowing and gagging as the bile burns a path back into his stomach.

Choking Rhys again and again on his cock until he can’t take it anymore, Katagawa forces Rhys to take him down to the root with two hands on his head. Finally, there’s a weak hand pushing at his thigh, but the man ignores Rhys’ desperate pleas. He holds the suffocating cyborg down until his climax hits and he comes down Rhys’ throat.

Katagawa’s cum is salty and bitter on his tongue. The man pulls out fast and before Rhys can even think about spitting his load out, he’s grabbing his jaw and holding it shut. 

“_Swallow it. _”

Stomach doing somersaults, Rhys stares up at Katagawa, fear making him compliant. The last thing he wants is to be punished again. Swallowing obediently, Rhys hangs his head once Katagawa lets go of his hair.

Fingers run through the tangled locks, making Rhys tremble and curl in on himself further. The petting stays surprisingly gentle, and he’s just starting to relax into it when Katagawa speaks. 

“I gave you a treat instead of more punishment. What do we say when someone gives us something, pet?”

Rhys whimpers, the pain in his back, throat, hand, and knees, it all blurs together. He wants to scream in Katagawa’s face that he’s a monster and Rhys’ isn’t his damn pet. But…

“W-we say thank you….sir...thank you..”

He’s too tired to fight anymore today. Staying on his knees even when Katagawa walks away, a few broken tears splatter to the ground. 

Maybe he’ll fight more tomorrow.

**(End of noncon)**

~~~

The first thing Timothy sees when he steps out of his shuttle is the smiling face of one Katagawa Jr. Boots thundering on the metal flooring, Tim stops in front of the now-CEO and quirks a brow. “Didn’t know I’d be getting a welcoming party. Katagawa Jr., I’m guessing?”

Katagawa smiles sharply, extending a gloved hand for Tim to shake, “You may call me, Kat, Mr. Lawrence. It’s a pleasure to have you on the Zanara.” The handshake is awkwardly long, and when Kat lets go he sidles in closer and throws an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “Come on, I’ll give you the grand tour.”

As he leads Tim out of the hangar, Kat subtly activates his Echo-Eye, pulling up a camera feed of his room. A small figure huddled in the corner. It shook weakly, broken sobs amplified by the hidden microphones. Kat chuckled lightly as he dismissed the feed, returning his focus to cheerfully guiding Tim around the ship. Though his mind does not stray fully from his pet, a smirk on his thin lips.

_ Oh, pet… Don’t worry, you’ll have a new friend soon!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out but I hope you guys enjoyed it! My motivation for this story is waning but I'm determined to not give up on it! I'll finish this fic! That's a promise!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~


End file.
